Fair!
by AllisonWonderland421
Summary: Ruby find out that neither Blake nor Weiss have been to the local fair. I suck at descriptions, but the fic itself ain't that bad I promise XD


Ruby find out that neither Weiss nor Blake have been to the fair before. Wanting them to have a good time, Ruby orders the four of them to a fun fair day.

*real life AU, no grimm, no schools, no kingdoms, no White Fang, and most importantly, NO DEAD PYRRHA! Basically the Vital Festival in this is like… a community festival with no tournament.*

* * *

" _What_?!" Ruby exclaimed, falling from the edge of her bed. "Whadoyamean you've never been to the fair?!"  
"Never allowed." Weiss said simply, shrugging. "Father didn't want Whitley and I going, as he was afraid we would become-"  
"Fun loving individuals?!"  
"No," Weiss continued, ignoring that fact that Ruby had interrupted her. "He was afraid we would become distracted and it would compromise our ability to take over the Schee Company."

Ruby wasn't sure what going to the fair had to do with running a company, but she did know that Weiss' father was… a bit off. Obsessed with money, success, and he even managed to drive his oldest daughter, Winter, away from their family.  
"If it makes you feel any better, I've never gone either." Blake said casually, flipping through one of Yang's fashion magazines. Ruby was absolutely dumbfounded at this point.  
"Okay, I understand Weiss' excuse but you don't have one, Blake!" Ruby yelled. Blake had no good reason to skip. Her parent's were fun! "Why would you skip out on the fair?!"  
"Too many people, too hot, too loud, I could go on."  
"Well guess what?! You two will be deprived of your fair needs no longer, for I, Ruby Rose, will be bringing all four of us to the Vital Festival fair grounds on this fine Saturday afternoon!"

* * *

Time: 1:30 PM

The fair grounds extended for as far as the eye could see. It was packed, hot, and loud, just like Blake had predicted it would be. But Ruby was determined for everyone to have a good time.  
"Alright! So I say we-" Ruby began, but she noticed that Yang seemed otherwise occupied whilst staring at one of the rides. Or, more specifically, the boy operating it.  
"Yang! You need to pay attention!" Ruby said sternly, breaking Yang from her daze.

"Sorry, what?" Yang asked, a giddy smile emerging. "I think we should go on the Scrambler first."  
"And why, dear sister, would we go on the ride with the longest line first? So you can talk to handsome face mcdreamy over there?" Ruby questioned, arms crossed impatiently. "This is no time for your boy crazy antics! Do you under-"

"Ruby?" A male voice asked behind her. There stood Jaune, along with Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren. It was obvious that Nora had already had some sort of sugar fix, evident by her jittering and the ring of blue candy syrup lining her lips. Ren shook his head, clearly just trying to get Nora to calm down for a few seconds.  
"Hey Jaune." Ruby said glumly. Only five minutes into the fair and Weiss was texting, Blake was reading, and Yang once again started at handsome face mcdreamy.  
"What's wrong? You sound upset." Pyrrha interjected. Ruby sighed deeply.  
"Nobody wants to do anything fun."

"Well here's an idea." Pyrrha spoke enthusiastically. "Well branch off into partners! Ruby and Jaune, Weiss and Nora, Blake and I, and Yang and Ren! It'll be so much fun!"  
Ruby could tell that she wasn't the only one questioning Pyrrha's choice in partners, but she put it aside for now since everyone was listening.  
"Okay!" Ruby smiled happily, taking Jaune by the arm. "So we meet up here again in two hours, and I'll prove to you all that the fair is the most fun ever!"

* * *

Weiss was definitely not okay with this partnership.  
She could hardly handle Nora in her normal state, let alone handle her on a sugar induced high. But she knew better than to argue with Pyrrha on her choice of teams.  
"What do you think we should go on first? Wanna go on the ferris wheel? I love the ferris wheel! I went on the ferris wheel with Ren last year and it was so much fun and you should try the cotton candy-"

" _Slow down!_ " Weiss said impatiently. "Are you telling me this behaviour's all come about because of a back of cotton candy?"  
"What behaviour? I'm not behaving weirdly at all this is just my regular old self regular old Nora hey do you wanna go on the ferris wheel-"  
Weiss tried to her best to block the energetic girl out, but she could tell that this was going to be the longest two hours of her entire life.

* * *

Yang looked at Ren questioningly. It's not that she didn't like being his partner, but… he kind of didn't talk. At all.  
"So… what do you wanna do?" Yang asked, trying to break the awkward silence. Ren simply shrugged.  
"Doesn't matter."  
Yang thought for a moment.  
Handsome face mcdreamy probably wasn't getting off of work for a while…

"Alright! Follow me!" Yang spoke triumphantly, leading Ren across the fairgrounds.  
"Where are we going?" He asked, honestly sounding a bit afraid.  
"We're getting me a date, and _you're_ helping."

* * *

Blake didn't hate this arrangement as much as she'd thought she would. Pyrrha gave her distance, and let her have a say in what it was they were going to do.  
"Want to go on the teacups? They don't look too exciting." Pyrrha suggested, deciding to start Blake off slow when it came to fair rides. Blake nodded.  
"Sounds good."  
The two of them headed off for the mile long lineup, where Blake plopped herself on the ground and started reading. She didn't hate the fair, but she didn't love it, either.

* * *

"We could go on the tilt-a-whirl! Or the starship! Or the tornado, or-"  
"Calm down a little!" Jaune exclaimed. "We should start small." Jaune gestured to the strawberry merry-go-round in the middle of the fair, which was almost exclusive to children. Ruby narrowed her eyes.  
"Jaune… are you… afraid of the other rides?"  
"What? No way!" Jaune yelled defensively, but the red tint to his cheeks gave him away.

"You are!" Ruby giggled. "There's nothing to be afraid of, Jaune, it's perfectly safe!"  
"Yeah, that's what people usually say before the ride derails!" Jaune gestured to the tilt-a-while, where a little girl was getting strapped in. "Look at that thing! It's a death trap!"  
"That little girl doesn't seem to think so." Ruby tried to contain her laughter. She had a new goal for this fair day; make Jaune get rid of his fear of fair rides.

* * *

AN: That's all for now! I'll try and get another chapter up within the week. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
